The Underwater Mission
by Reina Grayson
Summary: We know that Kaldur's exile is lifted after several decades, but what happened in Atlantis when he, Orin, and Areina went to save the undersea city. #25 in Collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus.
1. Chapter 1

The Underwater Mission

Kaldur was walking around Watchtower thinking about how good it felt to be back in Atlantis. When the timeline changed, his home had come under attack, but he couldn't return…..until Queen Mera lifted the law her husband had put into effect after the whole 'traitor' thing went down decades ago.

The boom tube opened up under water and THREE people came out of it. Kaldur and Orin were swimming as usual, but the third person was having a little trouble adjusting.

"Areina, let your body adjust, you are not use to this." Kaldur stated; knowing that Areina was a surface dweller and not use to being underwater AND being able to breath.

Orin was beside her, and having him there, Areina was able to relax and she started breathing regularly. Kaldur had NO doubt at all that she would be alright, but then again, she was a Grayson and they always adjusted to new things. Soon enough, Areina was swimming around as if she were born Atlantean.

"Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πόσο γρήγορα θα πιαστεί. (I can't believe how quickly she caught on.)" Orin remarked.

"Η ίδια είναι Grayson, ήσε"ahm· τα πάντα παρέμβετε ταχέως. (She is a Grayson, Orin'ahm; they always catch on quickly.)" Kaldur told his son.

"I'm right here, guys." Areina said.

The two Atlanteans looked to her in shock; how did she know Atlantean.

"Areina, did your uncle teach you Atlantean?" Kaldur asked.

"No, I've just known it since I put the shell on. Probably another part of Merlin's spell to help me in Atlantis." Areina said.

"Speaking of which, dad's home is under attack, let's get going." Orin said and with that the three heroes took off to take Atlantis back from Black Manta.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later

The trio arrived on the outskirts of Atlantis, and were suddenly attacked by Manta henchmen and the underwater Slade Bots that Prince Mierco had informed them of. Kaldur and Orin quickly readied their water attacks, but Areina was unable to use her meta power as it would just get snuffed out underwater. She did have her fighting skills that she picked up from her uncle, along with Bruce and some of the new heroes that watched over Earth. As the father/son duo took care of the Slade Bots; Areina was keeping the Manta henchmen away from her boyfriend and his father.

Soon enough, the henchmen retreated and so did the Slade Bots. They figured that they were called back after a henchman got word to Black Manta himself of the intruders.

"Ας πάμε στο παλάτι και να ενωθούν με τον πρίγκιπα Mierco και Βασίλισσα Mera. (Let us go to the palace and meet up with Prince Mierco and Queen Mera.)" Kaldur stated, and the two lovebirds agreed with him.

They swam swiftly and within two minutes, they were at the palace. As they approached, a whirlwind came toward them. Areina and Orin separated and Kaldur was able to destroy the whirlwind with a water spell. It wasn't long before the creator of the whirlwind came into view.

"Στάσης, Kaldur'ahm, ξέρετε το νόμο, λοιπόν, και εγώ θα σας. (Halt, Kaldur'ahm; you know the law, and so I will take you in.)" The man said.

"Garth, δικαιούμαι back, Βασίλισσα Mera έχει αρθεί εξορία μου. Μας καλωσόρισε μου πίσω όπως Atlantis" πρωταθλητής. (Garth, I am allowed back, Queen Mera has lifted my exile. She welcomed me back as Atlantis' champion.)" Kaldur explained.

"Έχω ακούσει από εσάς Garth, και τι Kaldur αναφέρει ότι είναι αλήθεια. Ήμουν εκεί όταν σας Βασίλισσα ανακάλεσε την εξορία και χαιρέτισε Kaldur πίσω. (I've heard of you Garth, and what Kaldur says is true. I was there when your Queen revoked the exile and welcomed Kaldur back.)" Areina said, getting between Kaldur and Garth.

"Δεν είστε του Atlantean αίμα, όμως εσείς μιλάτε Atlantean και μπορεί να αναπνέει υποβρυχίως. (You are not of Atlantean blood, yet you speak Atlantean and can breathe underwater.)" Garth said, realizing that this girl was not Atlantean.

"Θα σας εξηγήσουμε περίπου Areina αργότερα; μπορείτε να μας πάρει για να όπου ο Πρίγκιπας και η Βασίλισσα είναι; (We will explain about Areina later; can you take us to where the Prince and Queen are?)" Kaldur asked, hoping that his old friend would comply.

Garth only nodded and turned around, and as the dark haired Atlantean took off; Kaldur, Orin, and Areina were right behind him. The path they took was unique, and the three heroes saw why. Even around the palace, there were Slade Bots everywhere. With a little more time; they arrived at the palace doors and entered. They were greeted by a woman with beautiful flowing red hair and a boy with blonde hair.

"Kaldur'ahm, είναι καλό να σας δούμε ξανά. Χαίρομαι που βλέπω ότι ο γιος σας συμφώνησε να έρθει μαζί σας αλλά οι οποίοι είναι αυτό το κορίτσι, δεν έχω ξαναδεί την γύρω από εδώ πριν. (Kaldur'ahm; it is good to see you again. I am glad to see that your son agreed to come with you but who is this girl, I've never seen her around here before.)" The woman asked.

"Είναι καλό να σας δούμε ξανά καθώς και βασίλισσα μου και να επιστρέψω στο Atlantis μετά από τόσα χρόνια. Όσο για την κοπέλα, έχει Nightwing ανηψιά του. Η αρχαία wizard, η Merlin της του Βασιλιά Αρθούρου, χορηγείται η μια γοητεία που μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει για να επισκεφθείτε. (It is good to see you again as well my queen and to be back in Atlantis after so many years. As for the girl, she is Nightwing's niece. The ancient wizard, Merlin of Camelot, granted her a charm she can use to visit.)" Kaldur said as he greeted the two members of the royal family by placing his right fist on his forehead.

Orin did the same, and Areina followed their example. Mierco was impressed that an outsider would show such respect, but then again, he also knew of Nightwing. This girl being his relative told the young prince that she knew how to act.

"Έτσι είστε Areina- σύζυγός μου έχει αναφερθεί εσείς. Λυπάμαι για τη μητέρα, αλλά βλέπω ότι είστε ένα ισχυρό κορίτσι. Όνομα μου είναι Βασίλισσα Mera και αυτός είναι ο γιος μου, Mierco. (So you are Areina; my husband has mentioned you. I am sorry about your mother; but I also see that you are a powerful girl. My name is Queen Mera and this is my son, Mierco.)" The woman said as she looked right at the 20 year old girl.

"Είναι μια χαρά για να σας συναντήσω, Βασίλισσα Mera. Όπως Kaldur ανέφερε, ξαδέλφια μου" μεγάλη παππού μου έδωσε μια γοητεία, ώστε δεν μπορούσα να έρθω εδώ όποτε ήθελα. Θέλω να σας βοηθήσει ήσε λαμβάνει την πατρίδα. (It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Mera. As Kaldur stated, my cousins' great grandfather gave me a charm so I could come here whenever I wanted. I want to help Orin'ahm take his father's home back.)" Areina said as she swam in front of the Queen of Atlantis.

Mera was impressed, but off to the side, Garth and Mierco were not getting close to the three heroes that came to help. Mierco was angered at the fact that the boy he knew as Markot'azm was really the son of the man that was branded a traitor. Garth couldn't believe that Kaldur'ahm was allowed back into Atlantis after joining his father's army, even if it WAS a deep undercover mission.

"Πώς είναι ο βασιλιάς ήσε; (How is King Orin?)" Orin'ahm asked.

"Εξακολουθεί να είναι αναίσθητοι, και τα τραύματά ήταν πολύ σοβαρή. Τι έχει συμβεί τίποτα που να μεταβάλει την παρούσα; (He is still unconscious, and his injuries were very severe. What has happened to change the present?)" Prince Mierco said, wanting to know what has happened.

"Η Λεγεώνα των Doom έχει μεταρρυθμιστεί και να αλλάξει το παρελθόν να τροποποιήσει τους παρόντες. Γρανάζι, τον γιο του, και ο φίλος του ο Areina εργάζονται σε ένα τρόπο για να καθορίσει το τι συνέβη. (The Legion of Doom has been reformed and they changed the past to alter our present. Gear, his son, and a friend of Areina's are working on a way to fix what happened.)" Kaldur explained to the young prince.

"Αν μου επιτρέπετε, θα πρέπει αυτό το έργο, ό,τι έγινε τις τελευταίες ημέρες θα εξαφανιστούν. Κάποιος που έχει χαθεί θα επιστρέψει και θα μπορέσουμε να σταματήσουμε την Λεγεώνα του Doom. (If I may; should this work, everything that was done over the past few days will disappear. Anyone that has perished will return and we can stop the Legion of Doom.)" Areina said, being a little sheepish at first but after she asked for permission to speak and received a nod.

"Εδώ είναι η ελπίδα μας, τώρα θα πρέπει να αφαιρέσετε Μαύρο Manta και οι Slade bot από Atlantis. Είστε αρκετά ισχυρός για να βοηθήσει Kaldur'ahm, ήσε"ahm; (Here is to hope; Right now we must remove Black Manta and the Slade Bots from Atlantis. Are you powerful enough to help Kaldur'ahm and Orin'ahm?)" Queen Mera stated then asked Areina.

"Έχω μια ιδιαίτερη δύναμη, αλλά δεν ξέρω αν μπορεί να λειτουργεί υποβρυχίως. Έχω χέρι με χέρι εκπαίδευση μάχης. (I have a special power, but I don't know if it can work underwater. I do have hand to hand combat training.)" Areina answered.

"Πολύ καλά, αλλά ως προφύλαξη πάρτε μια Atlantean όπλο μαζί σας. (Very well; but as a precaution take an Atlantean weapon with you.)" Mierco said, and with that Garth swam over and handed Areina the weapon he was holding.

After thanking the queen and prince; Areina was ready to fight, and after all three heroes properly saluted the royal family, they headed out to fight the invaders of Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Black Manta's Base

After hearing that two Atlanteans came from OUTSIDE the city; Manta called the henchmen and Slade Bots back to come up with a plan.

"Now, tell me again, what did this girl look like that was with the two Atlanteans." Black Manta demanded.

"Her hair was striped in color, black and red. She wore a body suit that had an emblem of a bird on it. Her fighting skill is on a level far above that of any of your troops." The henchman said.

Black Manta thought about this; in all the history of the Justice League there were only two heroes that wore birds when they were older, but this one was young, so she must be one of their children. "Head back out, and if you run into Tempest and Aqualad II again, show no mercy."

"And the girl?" The henchman said.

"Her as well; I wish to show everyone and anyone that interferes with my plans that they will fall." Black Manta stated.

"Yes sir." The henchman said, and with that, he headed out.

Black Manta was left alone, and he knew that when the time was right, he would greet his son and grandson to end this betrayal once and for all.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The three heroes were swimming around, but Kaldur had a look on his face like he was about to cry.

"Uncle Kaldur, what's wrong?" Areina asked in English, noticing the look on his face.

"It is good to be home, but it took a tragedy to hit for my return to be needed." Kaldur answered.

"We'll save Atlantis, dad; and when the timeline is fixed, you're friend La'gaan will be back." Orin'ahm stated, wanting to ease his father's mind.

"Thank you; both of you. I know that we will win this fight." Kaldur said; his mind at ease thanks to the children's words.

As they swam around looking for any Slade Bots or Manta Henchmen, they didn't realize that they were being followed. Being raised by the original Batman, Areina finally sensed something was wrong and turned around, ready to fight.

"Garth, γιατί είστε μετά από εμάς. Δεν έχετε εμπιστοσύνη Kaldur'ahm; (Garth, why are you following us? Do you not trust Kaldur'ahm?)" Areina asked, relaxing her body just a bit.

"Θέλω να βοηθήσω, αλλά με έναν τρόπο έχετε δίκιο, έχω κουραστεί Kaldur'ahm προθέσεις. (I wish to help, but in a way you are right, I am weary of Kaldur'ahm's intentions.)" Orin was about to attack his father's childhood friend, but Kaldur stopped him.

"Είναι εντάξει,ο γιος του, ξέρω ότι θα έρθει να δούμε προθέσεις μου είναι οι ευγενείς όπως ήταν πάντοτε. Ξέρω εγώ μαζί μου βιολογικό πατέρα, αλλά ήταν για να σας βοηθήσει να εξοικονομήσετε τον κόσμο από μια μακριά Apocalypse. (It is alright, son, I know that he will come to see my intentions are as noble as they always have been. I know I joined my biological father, but it was to help save the world from a Reach Apocalypse.)" Kaldur'ahm said, thinking back to how he was seen as a traitor.

"Garth, εάν σας υπόσχονται να μην εμποδίζουν εμάς που έχουμε σώσει σπίτι σας, μπορεί να έρθει μαζί μας. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι Kaldur δεν την πειράζει. (Garth, if you promise not to hinder us as we save your home, you may come with us. I'm sure Kaldur does not mind.)" Areina stated, showing that she had a natural leadership buried deep within her.

Garth saw this, and realized that he saw the same thing in this girl that he saw in the twin wonders when he was on the team decades ago. "Είστε ο καρδινάλιος της κόρης, είμαι στην ευχάριστη θέση να σας συναντήσω, και είμαι βέβαιος ότι έχετε ακούσει αυτό αρκετά, αλλά θα πρέπει να είμαστε υπερήφανοι. (You are Cardinal's daughter; I am happy to meet you, and I am sure that you have heard this enough, but she would be proud.)"

Areina blushed and as she looked to Orin and Kaldur, she saw Kaldur give his approval to how she was handling this. He swam over to the dark haired Atlantean and offered his hand. Garth was weary at first, but then he looked to Areina and saw that she was smiling. With the thought that she wanted to help Kaldur repair the relationship in his mind, he knew that this was a START to that mend. He took Kaldur's hand and they shook on the agreement to work together.

With that settled; Orin'ahm swam over and gave Areina a passionate kiss. Garth saw now why she was so passionate to get him to see that he was being a jackass about what happened decades ago. With the two childhood friends on the road to mending their friendship, the four of them headed out.

One Hour Later

They continued to swim around, when suddenly, Garth was hit by a ray and electricity covered his body. Kaldur was swift and using his control of electricity pulled it off of Garth's body, and soon Garth was fine. As the four turned, they saw four Manta henchmen and about 20 Slade Bots coming their way. Orin and Areina stayed close to each other while Kaldur and Garth readied their sorcery.

"Kill them all." The leading henchman said.

Areina froze as she was taken back to the dream she had. One henchman came right for her, but he was blasted away by a glowing ball of energy.

"Areina, it's alright." Orin said to his girlfriend, but she was still spaced out.

Orin then pulled her into a hug and suddenly she was moving again as she hugged him. "I'm sorry for that."

Suddenly, another henchman was coming their way, and Areina pulled away from Orin'ahm and tackled the attacker and with a ferocity that came from love, she was able to keep him away from the three Atlanteans. That was when the Slade Bots started to advance on the four heroes. Garth's tattoos because visible as he summoned his magic and two Slade Bots went down.

Kaldur pulled his own water bearers and Orin'ahm did the same. They started fighting any Slade Bots within range as Garth continued to use his combat sorcery to fight others. While they took on the machines, Areina was fighting with the four henchmen. Suddenly, two Slade Bots separated Orin'ahm from the others and Areina was grabbed from behind by one of the henchmen. They knew something wasn't right about the girl and that's when another came up to her and pulled off the leather necklace he saw.

Orin turned to see the cockle shell come out of Areina's body and knew she was in trouble. As the gills disappeared from her neck, the fire controller held her breath. Orin'ahm tried to get to her, but he was grabbed by three Slade Bots; and Orin'ahm started struggling as hard as he could to save his soul mate.

"Take the boy away; I'm sure Black Manta will be happy that we caught one of them." One of the two henchmen NOT around Areina said.

The Slade Bots holding the struggling 21 year old turned and took off. Kaldur was conflicted, his son could breathe underwater but Areina was going to die and soon if her charm was not placed back around her neck.

"Kaldur'ahm, θα σας εγκαταλείψουν γιος σας?! (Kaldur'ahm, you would abandon your son?!)" Garth asked, amazed that Kaldur would not go after Orin'ahm.

"Θα ήθελα να πάμε μετά ήσε"ahm, αλλά Areina δεν αναπνέει υποβρυχίως χωρίς το περιδέραιο που έλαβε από αυτήν. (I wish to go after Orin'ahm, but Areina cannot breathe underwater without the necklace they took off of her.)" Kaldur said; his voice full of regret for not going after his son.

Garth had seen how Areina protected Kaldur's honor, and how Orin'ahm loved her. He listened to his old friend and went after the henchman holding Areina. While he knew that Garth left the other for him, Kaldur went to retrieve Areina's necklace. Each henchman only needed about three good hits and the others came to get them to take them back to the Manta base. Kaldur quickly grabbed the necklace as Garth held Areina close.

Areina was struggling hard to hold her breath but soon enough Kaldur had put the necklace back on her and it began to glow as did Areina and the shell sank into her skin. Soon enough the gills reappeared on her neck and she took a breath.

"Είστε εντάξει, Areina; (Are you alright, Areina?)" Kaldur asked as she took a few deep breaths.

"Νομίζω ότι έτσι, Kaldur- περιμένετε όπου είναι ήσε"ahm; (I think so, Kaldur; wait where is Orin'ahm?)" Areina asked, looking at Garth and Kaldur only to see that Orin wasn't there.

Kaldur didn't want to think about it, but he had to tell her. " Ο Slade bot πήρε μαζί του. Ήταν μια απόφαση μεταξύ πηγαίνει μετά ο γιος μου ή η αποθήκευση ζωή σας. (The Slade Bots took him. It was a decision between going after my son or saving your life.)"

Areina broke down just then; two things from the dream she had while she stayed with the two Atlanteans in Blüdhaven had come true; The henchmen were there to kill them and Black Manta wanted Orin.

"Αυτό δεν μπορεί να συμβεί, εγώ δεν θα σας απογοητεύσουν το όνειρο να γίνει πραγματικότητα. (This can't happen, I won't let the dream become a reality.)" Areina said as she finally looked up from crying; an intense glare in her eyes.

"What happened in the dream?" Kaldur asked in English.

"Black Manta attacked a bunch of us kids and Uncle Tim while we were having a party. As they captured all of us, Manta wanted to take Orin away. I was able to get free, and get Orin free as well, but then Manta ordered his henchmen to kill everyone. They did it, and Manta killed Orin." Areina remarked, the tears threatening to fall again.

"We will get him back, Areina. I see now that friendships can be strained, but they do last forever." Garth said in English, and Areina smiled along with Kaldur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mostly a filler chapter, but the excitement is about to come.

* * *

Chapter Three

Thirty Minutes Later

Orin'ahm was still struggling as he was brought into the Manta base, and was greeted by Black Manta himself.

"Ah, the young one; this is good. Hello, grandson." The leader of this attack said as he walked into the light.

"I'll never accept you as a family member." Orin'ahm said as he was able to free one arm and start fighting the other two.

As the young half Atlantean fought, he didn't see that one of Manta's henchmen pulled out a blow gun and quickly blew a dart into the boy's neck. It was only three seconds before Orin'ahm started to slow in his moves. As one Slade Bot got close, the 21 year old fell to his knees.

"You….think that a sedative….will stop me." Orin said, his breathing becoming erratic.

"There is much for you to learn, boy; that is no sedative, but jellyfish toxin. I know your father has a high immunity, but let's see how yours is. Take him to the brig and make sure he can't get out." Black Manta said, and with that one Slade Bot grabbed Orin and headed out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later; The Atlantean Royal Palace

Garth, Kaldur and Areina returned to the palace to come up with a plan to find Orin'ahm. Queen Mera and Prince Mierco were there as well to offer their knowledge. Mierco wanted to go into battle so bad, but Mera wouldn't allow it.

"Μαμά, αισθάνομαι την ανάγκη να τον σώσει. Μπορεί να είπε ψέματα για μένα όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, αλλά είμαστε ακόμα φίλοι. (Mother, I need to save him. He may have lied to me all those years, but we are still friends.)" Mierco said.

"Κατανοώ ότι, ο γιος μου, αλλά είδατε τι Μαύρο Manta έκανε για τον πατέρα σου· δεν μπορώ να έχετε στο ίδιο σχήμα όπως είναι. Ήσε"ahm είναι τα νύχια του ο παππούς του, θα είναι αρκετά δύσκολο για Garth, Kaldur'ahm και Areina για να πάρετε, εγώ δεν μπορώ να ανησυχούν για εσάς καθώς και. (I understand that, my son, but you saw what Black Manta did to your father; I cannot have you in the same shape as he is. Orin'ahm is in the clutches of his grandfather, it will be a hard enough for Garth, Kaldur'ahm and Areina to get in; I cannot worry about you as well.)" Queen Mera said.

With those works spoken Kaldur hung his head; the thought of his son in Black Manta's grip was almost too much for the father to handle. Garth understood what was going through Kaldur's mind, but then he saw Areina crying. He knew what it was like to love your true love as he lost Tula AKA Aquagirl when they were on the team. Soon enough the tears stopped flowing and Areina had a look on her face that showed she was determined to save Orin'ahm.

"Δεν με ενδιαφέρει τι θα πάρει, θα είμαι ακόμα και θυσίες ζωής μου στην ελεύθερη ήσε"ahm. (I do not care what it takes, I will even sacrifice my life to free Orin'ahm.)" Areina said.

"Βασίλισσα μου- έχω την αίσθηση ότι με τις ηπα θα συσταθεί κατά των μαύρων Manta τον εαυτό σας και τον πρίγκιπα θα ηγηθεί στο Παρατηρητήριο. Είμαι βέβαιος ότι Molly μπορεί να θεραπεύσει τον Βασιλιά ήσε. (My queen; I feel that with us going up against Black Manta himself you and the prince should head to Watchtower. I am sure that Molly can heal King Orin.)" Kaldur remarked.

"Mierco και μπορώ να λάβει μέριμνα για τον εαυτό μας, Kaldur'ahm, αλλά έχετε δίκιο Βασιλιά ήσε. Χρειάζεται healing ... πολύ καλά, θα πάμε στο παρατηρητήριο στα λόγια σας. (Mierco and I can take care of ourselves, Kaldur'ahm; but you are right about King Orin. He needs healing...very well, we will go to watchtower on your word.)" Queen Mera said, and with that she looked to her son and he swam off. A couple of minutes later; he returned and was carrying his unconscious father with him.

"Tempest to Gear; we need a boom tube. Aquaman, Queen Mera and Prince Mierco are coming there." Kaldur said as he activated his comm link.

_"Understood, I know that Aquaman is severely injured. As soon as Miracle gets back she can heal him." _Gear said back over the link.

Soon enough a boom tube opened up. "Gear will be waiting for you, my queen. Please take care."

"Μπορείτε να αποθηκεύσετε το γιο, Kaldur'ahm. Θέλω φίλο μου πίσω. (You better save your son, Kaldur'ahm. I want my friend back.)" Prince Mierco said as he looked over his shoulder.

Kaldur'ahm nodded his head and then gave the proper salute, along with Areina and Garth, as the queen and prince of Atlantis headed into the boom tube with the King of Atlantis being carried.

"Uncle Kaldur, do you really think we can save Orin'ahm from your father?" Areina asked, worry in her voice.

"We shall, Areina, I promise you that." Kaldur said as he took the fire controller into his arms and gave her a comforting hug.

Garth saw a connection between them, and knew that they WOULD find Orin'ahm and free Atlantis from this war.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

A boom tube opened up and Queen Mera and Prince Mierco walked through and Mierco was carrying his father as best he could. Soon enough, Jason was there and grabbed Aquaman, then headed to med bay.

"Forgive me for not giving the proper greeting your highnesses, but I don't know it." Jason said as the two followed him.

"It is alright, Red Hood. With you being here, I take it that you are back on the side of good." Mera asked, having heard stories of this man.

"Yea, Nightwing's girls used their powers to help me see where I went wrong." Jason said as they reached Med Bay and he put the king of Atlantis on the closest bed.

"Thank you for meeting us at the boom tube as Kaldur'ahm called it." Mierco said.

"You know, prince, you were just a baby when I saw you last. I was Robin at the time and Aquaman brought you to Mt. Justice once." Jason said, remembering the boy.

"That was decades ago, how can you still look so young?" Mierco asked, shocked by what the second Robin had said.

"There's something called the Lazuras Pit that can heal the dying, so I use it now and again." Jason said.

"That does not matter right now, when will the healer be here?" Mera remarked, knowing that her son had more questions for the 'dead' Robin.

"Right now, Queen Mera." A voice said.

The three of them turned around and saw Lady Merline standing there.

"Hello Serenity." Mera said as she walked over and gave her friend a hug.

After the hug was released, Serenity backed away and gave the proper Atlantean royalty greeting. Jason saw this and remembered it for later.

"It is good to see you as well, Queen Mera; and Prince Mierco, you've grown into a strong young man." Serenity said to both Atlanteans.

"I thought your youngest was going to heal Orin?" Mera asked.

"She's with her father on her own mission, but I have the power to do it." Serenity said and with that she walked over to King Orin and laid her hands on his body.

A bronze glow came over her body and seemed to transfer to King Orin. As Serenity chanted lowly, the wounds on her patient were growing smaller and soon enough were closed completely. Checking further with her magic; Serenity found some damage to a couple of organs and broken ribs. This continued for about five minutes and the glow around both Serenity and King Orin died down.

Mera and Mierco seemed to be holding their breath as King Orin started to moan. He soon sat up and looked around the room. He jumped off the bed and was about to strangle Jason when Serenity and Mera got in his way.

"He's a criminal, what's he doing with access to Watchtower." King Orin asked.

"My daughters healed him last year; he is back to the way he used to be before his death." Serenity said.

King Orin was not trusting of Jason after he came back to life and took up the life of a criminal, but then he saw Mierco join his mother and knew that Serenity was telling the truth.

"I trust in my family's motives. Why was I brought to Watchtower?" King Orin stated; then asked.

"Kaldur'ahm thought it would be a good idea to get you out of Atlantis while you were injured." Queen Mera told her husband.

"You contacted him; you know he is in exile." King Orin shouted.

"Father, before you lost consciousness you asked for Kaldur'ahm. I contacted him and tried to undo his exile, but his son brought up the fact that I could not; so Mother undid it." Mierco said to his father; a stern tone in his voice.

King Orin was about to blow a gasket; but then something his son said caught his attention. "Kaldur'ahm has a son?"

"His name is Orin'ahm, but you know him as Markot'azm. He lied about his name to study with mother." Mierco said. "We became friends."

King Orin was taken aback by the words his son spoke; a traitor's son was allowed into Atlantis under his very nose. He also thought about the last part and the fact that Kaldur'ahm named his own son after him. After a relaxing breath, King Orin looked at his family.

"I have been stubborn the past few decades, but you were right in your actions, Mierco. Kaldur'ahm only 'turned traitor' to help us find the Reach and to take down the Light. Mera, dear, thank you for lifting Kaldur'ahm's exile." King Orin said as he looked from his son to his wife.

The three of them then hugged.

"King Orin, I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while, just to make sure you're steady on your feet, and Molly can make sure I got everything." Serenity said.

Aquaman nodded and the three Atlanteans headed out of med bay so he could show his family around Watchtower a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Atlantis, Thirty Minutes Later

The three heroes worked out their plan, and headed out to fulfill it. Areina and Kaldur were to sneak into the base while Garth drew attention. They needed to get into the base, but they knew they would have more luck if they separated.

"Να είστε προσεκτικοί Garth, γνωρίζετε πώς Manta μπορεί να είναι όταν έχει ήδη κατακτήσει. (Be careful Garth, you know how Manta can be when he is cornered.)" Kaldur told his friend.

"Μόλις βρούμε ήσε"ahm, θα συναντηθεί με εσάς. (Once we find Orin'ahm, we will meet up with you.)" Areina said.

Garth nodded and with that he went in one direction while Kaldur and Areina went to hide and wait for the right time.

It didn't take long for some manta henchmen and Slade bots to come out of the base. Areina was worried when Garth took a couple of hits.

"He is tougher than he looks, Areina; let us go and save my son." Kaldur said; a serious tone to his voice, one that she had never heard since she met him.

"I know we will; I'll fry Manta if he's hurt Orin." Areina said, her mind set on the rescue of her soul mate.

They saw Garth launch the signal spell and the two surface heroes headed to the base and found a way in. They traveled through the large air duct when suddenly, Areina stopped.

"Τι είναι αυτό, Areina; (What is it, Areina?)" Kaldur asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Είμαι σήκωμα μια τεχνητή πηγή θερμότητας. Ότι θα μπορούσε να είναι όταν ήσε"ahm. (I am picking up an artificial heat source. That could be where Orin'ahm is.)" Areina said as she looked in one direction at the four way intersection they were about to pass through.

"Ποιο τρόπο; (Which way?)" Kaldur asked.

"Πάμε αριστερά. (Go left.)" Areina said after focusing on the heat for a moment.

When they got to the intersection, the first Aqualad turned and they continued down the left path. Ten minutes later and they came to the end of the duct. Kaldur pushed the cover and held it so it wouldn't drop and make a sound. The two heroes landed and when they looked around they found what they were after, but Areina was about to go mental.

"Hello….son; and I see you've brought one of the bat children." A voice said, and that's when Black Manta walked out of the shadows.

"Let my son go, Black Manta." Kaldur said, anger lacing his voice.

"But, Kaldur'ahm, I just wanted a visit with my grandson. I've noticed something about you, bat child, you show the same ingenuity as Cardinal did when she was young. I wonder if you are related to her; but another question is, did she get together with an Atlantean?" Black Manta stated, curious as he saw gills on the girl's neck.

Kaldur and Areina looked at each other, and that's when Areina knew she had to hide the fact that she was wearing the charm from Merlin. "All I know **is** that he's Atlantean."

"So another one for me to rule over once I finish off Aquaman's family." Manta said, a sadistic tone in his voice.

"You'll rule Atlantis over my dead body." Areina said; ready to attack.

"That can be arranged little one." Manta stated; grinning under his mask.

Areina went right after him and she was actually doing some damage, but then one of her arms was caught and twisted behind her back.

"You are defiantly Cardinal's daughter." Manta remarked as he pulled out a syringe and quickly stuck it into Areina's neck.

"You won't win, Black Manta, we'll find a way to stop you." Areina said, not moving so as not to accidently inject the contents into her body.

Kaldur wanted to move, but then he knew that his father would push the plunger and he couldn't risk the life of Roy's daughter.

"Leave her alone, Manta; this is between you and me, it always has been." Kaldur said, holding his water bearers at the ready.

"You care about her, could it be…." Manta said, and that's when he finally pushed the plunger and injected the contents of the syringe into Areina's body.

It only took a couple of seconds, but Areina's body was starting to react to whatever was in the syringe. Some of her muscles started to spasm as she tried to control the pain she was feeling but it was showing on her face.

"Do not worry, son; it is just jellyfish toxin….from an Irukandji jellyfish." Manta told his son.

"Give her the antidote." Kaldur said; almost pulling off a perfect batglare.

"I will do that on one condition…you must kill your friend that was your distraction. Only then will I give your daughter the antidote and your son as well." Manta told Kaldur'ahm.

He hated the idea of betraying Garth….again, but he had to save Areina and Orin'ahm. The first Aqualad let out a sigh. "Very well, I shall take care of Garth for you, but when I return you will give them the antidote."

"You have my word, Kaldur'ahm." Manta said as he carried Areina over to the cage that Orin'ahm was in and chained her wrists to the bars of the cage.

Kaldur'ahm then turned and walked out to see if he could work with Garth and tell him what was going on.

Areina was really feeling the effects of the toxin that was injected into her body, but she still had her presence of mind. She looked over to where her boyfriend lay and saw the source of the artificial heat she sensed. They were specially designed underwater heat lamp, and they were set to high.

"Orin?!" Areina said; pain in her voice as another muscle spasm hit.

Hearing his name coming from the voice of the woman he loved, Orin'ahm weakly looked up. "Areina."

"I know the heat's not bothering you that much, and Manta said he'd give BOTH of us the antidote if Uncle Kaldur would betray Garth." Areina told her boyfriend.

"Jellyfish toxin, I don't have the immunity that dad does, but if he used it on you, that can't be good." Orin weakly stated, trying to pick himself up to get to Areina.

"Manta thinks I'm your sister, he saw the gills." Areina said, a bit of a smile on her face even though she was in pain.

"That could work to our advantage. I'm still worried about you with that toxin in you." Orin said as he was finally able to sit up.

"I remember Bruce talking about how mom's body would burn off anything injected quickly, but **I've** never had to deal with this before." Areina said as she tested the chains holding her against the cage.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside the Base

Garth was still fighting when he saw Kaldur'ahm exit the base, but Areina and Orin'ahm were not with him. The dark haired Atlantean was worried but that changed when Kaldur'ahm used his water bearers to send a whip of light blue energy right at Garth. It wrapped around and Garth was pulled closer to his attacker.

"Ήξερα ότι έχετε ενεργοποιήσει ξανά. (I knew it, you have turned AGAIN.)" Garth said as he struggled, but there was no give in Kaldur'ahm's magic whip.

"Areina και ήσε"ahm έχουν υποστεί δηλητηρίαση και ο μόνος τρόπος για να σωθούν είναι να "απαλλαγείτε από σας". Βρείτε ένα τρόπο να επικοινωνήσει με τον Βασιλιά ήσε και πως μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει. Πιστέψτε με, έχω πάντα στο πλευρό σας, φίλος μου. (Areina and Orin'ahm have been poisoned and the only way to save them is to 'get rid of you'. Find a way to contact King Orin and he can help us. Please believe me, I have always been on your side, my friend.)" Kaldur told Garth.

Having seen how Kaldur was with his son and the young girl that came to Atlantis with them; Garth knew he was only doing this to protect them. "Πώς το ξέρετε ότι Manta δεν θα μάθω του σχεδίου σας. (How do you know that Manta will not know of your plan.)"

"Δεν μπορεί να μιλήσει ή να καταλάβουν Atlantean. Παρακαλούμε να έρθετε σε επαφή με τον Βασιλιά ήσε. Θα ήθελα να πω ότι μοιάζει με τη ζωή σας, ακριβώς όπως έκανα με Artemis όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, μόλις έχω πετάξει έξω σας του πατέρα μου λησμονήσουμε το κολύμπι, όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Γνωρίζω ότι έχετε ακόμη Ομάδα comm link. (He cannot speak or understand Atlantean. Please get in contact with King Orin. I will make it look like I killed you, just as I did with Artemis all those years ago, once I have thrown you out of my father's sight, swim as fast as you can. I know you still have your Team comm link.) Kaldur said, and that's when he made the whip tighten around Garth.

He screamed out in pain as Kaldur made it look good, and soon enough, Garth was unconscious. Kaldur then pulled out something and squeezed it, causing a red color to enter the water near Garth's mouth. Once he knew that Garth would be okay, he reared back as far as he could and threw Garth away and far from sight. Hoping that he satisfied his father, Kaldur returned to get the antidote for Areina and Orin'ahm.

* * *

Will Black Manta see through his son's plan, or was he planning something the whole time. You'll have to wait for chapter 5 to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Manta's Base

The Atlantis villain had watched the fight; but his attention was turned when one of his henchmen requested an audience with him.

"What do you want?" Manta asked; an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I am curious as to why you injected the girl with jellyfish toxin." The henchman asked.

"It was the only way to control Kaldur'ahm. Why do you question my intentions?" Manta stated; getting angry at the fact that one of his own men was questioning him.

"She is not Atlantean, sir; she wears a special necklace that gives her the ability to breath underwater." The henchman told his leader.

This was interesting news to him; thinking now that there was no way she could be Atlantean, as she seemed more street smart than any Atlantean could be.

"Very well, I have a way to control him even more now. Be gone." Manta said and with the dismissal the henchman said.

Ten Minutes Later; Watchtower

The Atlantean royal family was sitting down and actually happy that they were together again, but King Orin was starting to get antsy about being away from his kingdom while Black Manta was attacking; but he knew that Kaldur'ahm and his son had it. As his mind was at ease, Gear came running in.

"Aquaman; Garth is calling on his old Team comm link. He's requesting to talk to you." Gear told the king of Atlantis.

"Very well." King Orin said then he reached up to his own comm link. "Go ahead, Garth."

"King Orin; Kaldur'ahm is backed into a corner. Black Manta has poisoned Orin'ahm AND the girl with them, Areina. Kaldur told me to contact you and that he was only acting against me to save the children. I believe now that what he did decades ago was the right thing and am giving back the title of Aqualad." Garth said over the comm link.

"Very well, but during my time at Watchtower, I have found that Kaldur'ahm's son Orin'ahm has taken the name not knowing that you were given that title after Kaldur'ahm's exile. I will be right there, meet me at the palace, Garth." King Orin said and the call was ended.

"I will return with you, father." Mierco stated, knowing that his father was about to return to the battle.

"No; if you were to be captured, there is NO guarantee that Black Manta would not poison you as well. He has already done so to Orin'ahm and Areina." King Orin remarked.

"Mierco, you father is right; I am sure whatever is going on, Kaldur will protect his son and Flamebird's child." Mera told her son.

"Please be careful, father." Mierco said as he realized that his parents were only protecting him.

"I shall, and soon you and your mother can return to Atlantis as well." King Orin said and with that he and Gear left out to return the King to his kingdom.

"Mierco, I've known your father since I came into this family; and he is worried that if you went with him, he would risk losing you. I also know Kaldur and he will do what he can to save Orin'ahm and Areina." Serenity told them as she walked into the room.

"Thank you, Lady Merline." Mierco stated.

"I need to make sure everything is ready for when the teams all return. Please enjoy your stay here and don't worry about your father. He will help Kaldur save your friend and Areina." Serenity said, and with that she headed out to prepare for the return of the teams when they were done with their missions.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Black Manta's Base

Orin was still being weakened by the heat lamps and the jellyfish toxin was really taking its toll on him and Areina. Coming back to check on his captives, Black Manta walked up to the cage bars.

"I am sorry for the nausea, girl, but I don't have anything that can take the feeling away." Manta said with bit of a laugh in his voice.

"You know you can end this for both of us, Manta." Orin said, showing that he was trying his best to get Areina the antidote to the toxin.

"Don't worry, both of you will be out of pain soon enough." Manta remarked, and soon enough Kaldur'ahm returned to the room.

"It is done, father; Garth will no longer bother you." Kaldur said; a regretful tone in his voice.

Areina and Orin knew that Kaldur would do anything to protect them, and that he must be trying to trick the villain into curing them. Suddenly Areina let out a cry of pain, and Orin almost started crying as he watched his girlfriend start to tear up. Orin also winced in pain as the toxin kicked in a little more for him.

"You have served me well; it's too bad that after what happened with Artemis has left doubts in my mind. The girl will get the antidote as I have another way to keep you in line using her. I recently found out that she is not truly Atlantean." Manta said and he saw his son tense.

He then went into the cage and pulled out a syringe, plunging the needle into Areina and injecting the contents. He then walked out and closed the cage.

"I will do whatever you say, but please do not harm the children anymore." Kaldur said, not knowing what else to do.

"Very well; bring me Garth's heart and if you come back without it, the girl's necklace will be removed AND destroyed." Manta remarked.

Kaldur looked over to Areina and Orin who both seemed upset that they were being used as collateral. "Do not worry you two." With that said, Kaldur'ahm walked out to 'fulfill' his father's request.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Royal Palace

Garth waited and soon enough a boom tube opened up and King Orin came swimming out of it.

"Ο Βασιλιάς ήσε- όπως είπα, πιστεύω Kaldur'ahm μόνο επιτέθηκαν σε μένα να προστατεύσει Areina και ήσε"ahm. (King Orin; as I said, I believe Kaldur'ahm only attacked me to protect Areina and Orin'ahm.)" Garth said as he saluted his king.

"Μπορώ να το καταλάβω. Areina είναι κόκκινο βέλος της κόρης και Kaldur'ahm και Roy ήταν καλύτεροι φίλοι στην επιφάνεια. Μετά από συζητήσεις με τη σύζυγό μου και ο γιος του, κατανοώ ότι έκανα λάθος στην απέλαση αυτόν· και ήσε"ahm έχει γίνει φίλοι με Mierco. Ας επικεφαλής του μαύρου Manta την υποβρύχια βάση και να δούμε τι σχέδιο μπορούμε να καταλήξουμε. (I can understand that. Areina is Red Arrow's daughter and Kaldur'ahm and Roy were best friends on the surface. After talking with my wife and son, I realize that I was wrong in exiling him; and Orin'ahm has become friends with Mierco. Let us head to Black Manta's underwater base and see what plan we can come up with.)" King Orin told his follower and Queen Mera's bodyguard. When Garth nodded, King Orin swam off and Garth was right behind him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Fifteen Minutes Later

Kaldur didn't know what to do, he had to find some way to fulfill his father's request and keep Areina alive. Orin'ahm would be alright, just in pain from the poison.

"Why did I not inoculate him better against jellyfish toxin?" Kaldur asked himself.

Soon enough he saw two people swimming his way. As the two figures came closer, a wave of relief washed over Kaldur and soon enough the two stopped and were revealed to King Orin and Garth.

"Kaldur'ahm, τι είναι Manta απειλώντας να κάνει για τα παιδιά; (Kaldur'ahm, what is Manta threatening to do to the children?)" King Orin asked.

"Αφαιρέστε και καταστρέψτε Areina την γοητεία που επιτρέπει την πρόσβαση στο Atlantis και ήσε"ahm είναι μολυσμένος με Irukandji οι μέδουσες τοξίνη. Ο ίδιος δεν είναι στο απυρόβλητο, όπως είμαι. (Remove and destroy Areina's charm that is allowing her access to Atlantis and Orin'ahm is poisoned with Irukandji jellyfish toxin. He is not as immune to it as I am.)" Kaldur said; sadness in his voice.

"Πώς μπορούμε να βοηθήσουμε, Kaldur; (How can we help, Kaldur?)" Garth asked.

Kaldur'ahm let out a sigh before he spoke. "Ο πατέρας μου είναι απαιτητικές καρδιά σας ως απόδειξη ότι πραγματικά σας σκότωσε, Garth. Δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω και δεν θα επιστρέψει χωρίς κάτι να αποδείξει αυτό γι' αυτόν. (My father is DEMANDING your heart as proof that I actually killed you, Garth. I do not know what to do and will not return without something to prove this to him.)"

"Υπάρχουν ορισμένες αποθανόντος Atlanteans όχι μακριά από εδώ, δεν ξέρω αν θα εργαστούν, αλλά αν είναι να αποθηκεύσετε ήσε"ahm και Areina, τότε δεν θα είμαστε desecrating ένα όργανο. Θα θέλετε να αποθηκεύσετε το γιο του Atlantis" πρωταθλητή. (There are some deceased Atlanteans not far from here, I do not know if it will work, but if it is to save Orin'ahm and Areina, then we will not be desecrating a body. They would want to save the son of Atlantis' champion.)" King Orin told the first Aqualad.

Kaldur was taken aback, would the king of Atlantis really cut out a fallen follower's heart just to save another Atlantean. "Πιστεύετε ότι θα λειτουργήσει αυτό; Δεν επιθυμώ να desecrate ένας συνάδελφος Atlantean αν δεν θα σώσει τα παιδιά. (Do you think this will work? I do not wish to desecrate a fellow Atlantean if it would not save the children.)"

King Orin knew that Kaldur'ahm was worried and he figured out that there must be something more about Areina. "Είστε ανήσυχοι για Areina περισσότερο από απλά ότι είναι κόκκινο βέλος η κόρη. (You are worried for Areina more so than just that she is Red Arrow's daughter.)"

"Η εισηγήτρια είναι χρονολογείται ήσε"ahm και πιστεύω ότι θα έπρεπε να είναι μαζί του για πάντα. (She is dating Orin'ahm and I believe she is meant to be with him forever.)" Kaldur informed his king.

"Ας δούμε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε για να τους σώσει τόσο στη συνέχεια. (Let us see what we can do to save them both then.)" Garth said, seeing now why Kaldur attacked him earlier, it WAS to save the children, but also to save a couple in love.

King Orin agreed and Kaldur'ahm smiled; he knew that his old friend would believe in his earlier actions and now they were defiantly going to save Orin'ahm and Areina. The Atlantean king then swam away with Garth and Kaldur'ahm not far behind.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Manta's Base

Areina was already feeling better after getting the antidote, but she was worried because Black Manta now knew her secret. She wasn't worried as much for herself as she was for Orin'ahm. He was suffering from the jellyfish toxin AND underwater heat lamps that were turned to high.

"Orin?" Areina said, hoping her boyfriend was still alive.

"I'm alright, Areina. At least you got the antidote, and I know dad has a plan to get us out of this." Orin told her.

"I trust in him too, but this may be the same as with all villains, they say we go free; then they try to kill us." Areina said; doubt present in her voice. "You need to keep your strength up; we don't know how that poison will affect you if you get too weak."

Areina didn't want her soul mate to suffer any more than he was now so she remained quiet and so she closed her eyes to work all escape scenarios through her mind. Orin saw this and knew she was right so he also closed his eyes to reserve his strength.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Outskirts of Atlantis

King Orin, Garth and Kaldur'ahm found a small pile of deceased Atlanteans and so Garth took a knife and plunged it into one's chest and proceeded to retrieve a heart for his friend to use to free the captive children. Kaldur watched and also silently asked forgiveness for this. Soon enough Garth held the heart and King Orin held out a box that they picked up from the palace and Garth placed the heart inside.

"Θα μείνουν κρυφά ενώ μπορείτε να επιστρέψετε στο μαύρο Manta. Εάν μπορείτε να διατηρήσετε την comm link ανοικτό και όταν θεωρούμε ότι η χρονική στιγμή είναι έτοιμη και Garth και θα έρθω και σας βοηθά να λάβετε τα παιδιά από εκεί. (We will stay hidden while you return to Black Manta. If you can keep your comm link open and when we feel the time is ready; Garth and I will come and help you get the children out of there.)" King Orin said, and Kaldur'ahm grinned, knowing from the past that his king and mentor always had a plan, even at the spur of the moment.

"Σας ευχαριστώ, Βασιλιά ήσε. (Thank you, King Orin.)" Was all Kaldur'ahm said to his king as he saluted him.

Kaldur'ahm then took the box from King Orin and gave Garth a look of thanks. With that, he left out to return to his father.

"Ελπίζω ότι αυτό λειτουργεί, αλλά στη συνέχεια και πάλι μαύρο Manta έχει ποτέ εκπληρωθεί πλήρως την λέξη σε κανέναν. (I hope this works, but then again Black Manta has never fully fulfilled his word to ANYONE.)" Garth said as he watched his friend swim away.

"Γνωρίζω Μαύρο Manta πάρα πολύ καλά, γι' αυτό είπα Kaldur'ahm για να κρατήσει το comm link ανοικτό για μας να ακούμε όταν μας χρειάζονται. (I know Black Manta too well, which is why I told Kaldur'ahm to keep his comm link open for us to hear when we are needed.)" King Orin said as he looked from the direction Kaldur'ahm had swam off in to Garth.

All the two Atlanteans could do now was wait.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside Black Manta's base

Kaldur stopped swimming just outside the entrance into the base and let out a sigh. He hoped that this would deceive his father, but then again there was always room for contingency plans, even with villains. Having gathered his composure; Kaldur'ahm headed into the base and swam to find his father. Just moments before Kaldur entered the base, Black Manta had headed back to the cage and was waiting for his son.

"Ah, Kaldur'ahm; did you bring me Garth's heart?" Manta asked.

"Yes, father; I have." Kaldur said as he walked over to his father and held out the box with the heart in it.

Black Manta took the box and opened it, a grin forming under his helmet. He looked back to his son and closed the box. "I knew you could do it, my son. I'm afraid your son cannot be helped, but it is for the best as the girl will die just the same as he will."

With that the villain pulled out a gun that had a bluish hue in the area that would contain the power source, as all Atlantean weapons did. Kaldur'ahm swam quickly and started battling his father. The weapon was knocked away and the two were locked in battle, each dealing and taking blows. Kaldur saw an opening and went to punch Black Manta; but the villain saw it coming and grabbed the left punch. With the flexibility he had in the water, Black Manta was able to bend and KICK Kaldur's shoulder…...hard.

The first Aqualad cried out in pain as he felt his shoulder dislocate. Manta released his son's arm and Kaldur swam back a little and grabbed his shoulder. With the hero distracted, Manta went for the gun and fired it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Areina cried out as a bullet headed for her love.

All of a sudden, a fire shield appeared around her and Orin'ahm. The bullet hit it and melted. Everyone in the room was surprised, but none more so than Areina herself. The fire wasn't being snuffed out, and she felt the chains holding her heating up. Once she was free, the young fire controller swam to Manta and started kicking and punching, even using her fire weapons as part of it.

Manta couldn't catch her to fight back, and so he was taking quite the beating. As she saw his belt, she noticed a full syringe and its contents looked the same color as the antidote she received. Moving her fire eskrima sticks low, Areina was able to grab the antidote and toss it to Kaldur'ahm.

Just as Kaldur caught the syringe (very carefully), King Orin and Garth came into the room. They were amazed as they saw that Areina's fire power was working underwater. Garth then looked at Kaldur and saw that he wasn't using his left arm. He also saw the syringe in his old friend's hand and swam over.

"It is the antidote to the jellyfish toxin; please give it to Orin'ahm." Kaldur said as he held out the syringe.

"I will." Garth said as he took it and swam into the cage.

While that was going on, Areina was still going strong in her fight with Manta but he DID get a strong punch into her stomach and she swam back a bit.

King Orin quickly swam over to save Areina and started fighting Manta himself.

"I thought I put you out of commission, Aquaman."

"When you have friends in high places, you do not stay out of the game for long, Manta." Aquaman said as he punched Manta in the stomach.

This disoriented Black Manta and soon enough, Aquaman was swimming at top speed and grabbed this villain by the back of his armor and pulled him out of the base. Kaldur and Areina swam to Orin'ahm's side and Areina used her fire power to destroy the metal of the heat lamps, which ended the half Atlantean's suffering and Garth injected the antidote into the boy. The liquid went to work quickly and Orin'ahm was standing up and Areina tackled him in a hug.

"Oh Orin…..I'm so glad you're safe." Areina said.

"It's all thanks to you, but how did your fire power work underwater?" Orin said.

"I guess Merlin really did think of EVERYTHING." Areina said with a giggle in her voice.

"Shut up and kiss me, beautiful." Orin said and the two shared a VERY passionate kiss.

Garth and Kaldur were happy that the children were safe and it was while the two young heroes were still locked in their kiss that King Orin returned. He too was happy that Orin'ahm and Areina were safe, but more so happy that Atlantis was free of Manta's clutches. When Manta was removed from the sea, all his henchmen and the Slade Bot vanished as if through mini portals of their own.

Orin'ahm and Areina released their kiss and soon Kaldur swam over and hugged his son with his one good arm.

"I can fix that shoulder, Uncle Kaldur." Areina said and after the father and son released their hug; Kaldur'ahm let the 19 year old take his arm and soon enough, even under water, a pop sound was heard. Areina then released the arm and Kaldur moved it to relieve the pain.

Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be, and so with their mission done, the five Atlanteans left out of return to Atlantis to let its people know that the invasion was over with.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Three Hours Later

All of Atlantis was gathered in the largest city square and Kaldur'ahm, Orin'ahm, and Areina were being praised. None more so than Kaldur though as Queen Mera had welcomed him back as Atlantis' champion. King Orin swam in front of the three to give a speech.

Καλοί άνθρωποι του Atlantis, είχαμε ένα χρόνο προσπαθώντας πρόσφατα αλλά τώρα η απειλή είναι ανάποδα με ... χάρη στο Atlantis" πρωταθλητής, ο γιος του και έναν έμπιστο φίλο από την επιφάνεια. Ξέρω τι Kaldur'ahm έκανε στο παρελθόν φαινόταν λανθασμένο, αλλά είχε κάνει για να βοηθήσει τη δικαιοσύνη League και την δική του ομάδα, για να προστατεύουν τον κόσμο από μια πανίσχυρη ομάδα από κακοποιούς. Έκανα λάθος στην απέλαση του, αλλά το έκανα επειδή δεν ήταν αυτό που επιθυμούσαμε. (Good people of Atlantis; we have had a trying time recently but now the threat is over with...thanks to Atlantis' champion, his son and a trusted friend from the surface. I know what Kaldur'ahm did in the past seemed wrong but he was doing it to help the Justice League and his own team to protect the world from a powerful group of villains. I was wrong in exiling him, but I did so because it was what you all wanted. His exile has been lifted and he is welcome to return to his home whenever he wishes to.) King Orin said.

Queen Mera and Prince Mierco were back as well and both smiled. Areina and Orin were holding hands as Kaldur was very moved by his king's speech. His left arm was fixed, but to keep the weight of the arm off the shoulder joint for a bit it was in a sling. Then after everyone in Atlantis cheered, King Orin turned to face the three heroes that came to the underwater city's aid and did something very unexpected of a king….he bowed before Kaldur'ahm. Mera, Mierco and Garth followed suit and then the entire kingdom bowed to show their thanks to Kaldur'ahm.

The first Aqualad was in tears; he never expected anything like this. His KING was bowing before him and so was all of Atlantis. He turned and was even more moved; his son and Areina were also bowing to him. He knew they only did it because King Orin bowed and it was a custom that if the king bowed, then all subjects or anyone present should bow as well. After King Orin rose, he turned back to the crowd and cleared his throat. The entire kingdom rose from bowing and everyone that was married or in a relationship began to kiss or hug.

Areina saw this and it changed her thinking about Orin. She wanted this same thing and it seemed like the time was right. Just as she turned to him, she started to lose her train of thought and was falling as if about to pass out. Orin'ahm caught her quickly and held her bridal style.

"You rest, dear." Orin'ahm said with a smile.

Areina didn't say anything as she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest. She then closed her eyes to regain her strength after her fight with Manta.

"Kaldur'ahm; if you and Nightwing need my help in the war against the Legion of Doom I will come when I am called." Garth said as he swam up to his old friend.

"Thank you Garth; I am sure that we will need help soon, but for right now, help Atlantis." Kaldur'ahm said, placing his good hand on Garth's shoulder.

"It sounds as if you are returning to Watchtower, Kaldur'ahm." King Orin stated as he swam over to the small group.

"Yes, my king; Nightwing and the others will need my help in their fight against the Legion." Kaldur said as he saluted his king.

"I understand. Orin'ahm; I am honored to have had your help, and Areina's as well." King Orin told the young half Atlantean.

"I am the one who should be honored, my king. I share a name with you, and I am sure that my father named me after you out of his respect for you." Orin'ahm stated. "I am sorry for not giving the proper salute, but I do not wish to drop Areina."

"I am honored that Kaldur'ahm would name his child after me. It is alright that you do not salute as I know you love this girl." King Orin said.

Kaldur reached up to his comm link. "Gear, ready to return."

Soon enough a boom tube opened and Kaldur'ahm and his son swam through; Areina sleeping in Orin'ahm's arms after her fight with Black Manta. The three heroes exited through the boom tube and it soon closed.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Legion of Doom Headquarters

Black Manta had returned and was standing before Deathstroke the Terminator.

"You failed me Manta, I was hoping that Aquaman would be out of the way, but now he is healed and has regained control over his kingdom." Deathstroke said; a scowl on his face.

"I am sorry, Deathstroke, but my son and grandson along with Cardinal's daughter arrived and the fight did not go well." Manta said as his breathing hitched.

"I do not tolerate failure, Manta." Deathstroke stated and swiftly he had drawn his sword and stabbed Manta through the heart; the sword penetrating the Atlantis villain's armor as well. "Goodbye, David."

Soon enough, Deathstroke removed his sword from Black Mantas body and the villain soon felt to the floor and blood came pouring from the stab wound. Deathstroke said nothing as he walked out of the room.

* * *

I didn't want to go back to Watchtower in present time as I just didn't feel I had anything that Kaldur could do once the memory was done.


End file.
